Danny's Arabian Nights
by DisneySweetHeart
Summary: L.B. sends Danny, Sawyer, Pudge and a camel named Cameron on vacation. Cameron wishes to visit his family in Arabian so he invites Danny and his friends to come. Bonkers .D Bobcat apparently is taking vacation time too and comes along. While there, Danny meets the family of Cameron including his brother who is having problems in the performing business. Perhaps Danny can help.
1. Chapter 1

'That's a wrap, folks!' Flannigan called through his loudspeaker.

'Thanks, sir!' Danny and Sawyer walked off stage. 'Wanna go get some coffee, Sawyer?'

'Hold it, you two!' Flannigan called before they could get to the exit door. 'I just remembered. L.B. Mammoth wanted to see you both in his office'

'Is it something bad?' Sawyer asked.

'Oh no! Not at all' Flannigan said, laughing. 'He just wants to discuss something'

So Danny and Sawyer headed to L.B's office.

Danny knocked on the door. 'Ah, there they are! Come on in!' said L.B.s voice from inside.

They entered to find L.B behind his desk. Pudge was in there too, along with a male camel.

Danny and Sawyer took seats next to each other.

'Ok. We're all here' L.B. said. 'Now let's discuss your work. I've heard you just finished Moulin Rouge, right?'

'Oh yes!' said Danny. 'Pudge and Sawyer enjoyed it too'

'Oh, Danny..' Sawyer blushed.

'Wonderful!' said L.B. 'Now that you've finished, it's time for your vacation'

'Vacation?' They all asked.

'Yes' He gestured to the camel. 'Cameron over here has just finished his part in Total Recall as Benny so-'

'You're not firing us are you?' Sawyer asked with a worried expression. Had Flannigan lied about this not being bad news?

'Woah! No way!' L.B. said in surprise. 'We'd never do that! No no no. I've just been thinking. I know how much you all love your jobs. But you've all skipped 4 vacation times. You've only taken one vacation, Danny'

'That was so I could visit Kokomo. I missed my family' Danny explained.

'We can't help it, sir' Pudge said. 'We just love our jobs so much'

L.B. laughed. 'I know, sonny. But I think now is the time to take a break. All your friends have taken more vacation time then you. So now it's your turn. Take at least a month off and come back all refreshed'

'But what can we do for a month, sir?' said Cameron.

'Anything!' said L.B. with a smile. 'You've all got plenty of money now. Go shopping, sleep in, travel the world'

'Travel the world?' Danny repeated.

'Of course!' said L.B.

Danny thought for a moment.

Cameron spoke. 'I'd actually like to visit my family in Arabia'

'What's it like in Arabia?' Sawyer asked out of nowhere.

Cameron was silent for a second. Then his eyes lit up. 'Why don't you guys come with me? We can spend our vacation time there!'

'Why not?' Danny agreed. 'I've actually always wanted to see Arabia'

Pudge hopped off his chair. 'Me too!'

'How bout you, Sawyer?'

'Hmmmmmm' Sawyer's tail flicked with thought. 'Arabia...Well as long as I'm with Danny, I guess it would be alright'

'Then's its settled!' L.B. exclaimed with excitement. 'We'll organise a private plane to leave this Monday'

Two days later, Danny, Sawyer, Pudge and Cameron had packed, said goodbye to their friends and were all gathered at the airport.

L.B. arrived in a limousine along with Flannigan. Farley Wink, Danny and Sawyer's agent had also arrived.

'Hello my good people' He greeted them in a friendly way. 'I promise you that this will be a great vacation. Nothing better than to cool off from hard work'

'Yeah...I'm still gonna miss this place' Danny smiled a little.

'Cheer up, Danny' said Farley. 'This will be just what the doctor ordered' He patted Danny on the back as he said this.

'Oh and you guys won't be the only ones either' said Flannigan.

'Really?' asked Pudge.

'Who else is coming?' Sawyer said.

'Ah there he is now' said L.B., pointing to a cop car that had just pulled up.

Out of the driver's side emerged a female human cop with blond bangs. And from the passenger's side came another cat, holding two large suitcases. He had orange tufts with black spots on his cheeks, antenna like ears and a striped tail like Tigger.

'Bonkers!' Danny said in surprise. 'You're on vacation too?'

'Yeah' said Bonkers. 'I guess I skipped much vacation time too'

'This should be fun' said Sawyer with a giggle.

Bonkers had also starred in Moulin Rouge. As the evil Duke. Who'd ever thought that a comedian cat could play such a dastardly role?

But Bonkers was nothing like that. He hugged Danny, Pudge and Cameron and placed a light kiss on Sawyer's paw. Sawyer had no problem with that. She had acted alongside Bonkers in Drop Dead Fred and they had to kiss in that movie.

'Well, your plane's ready' said L.B. 'Go and explore Arabia!'

'I'm coming home!' Cameron said excitedly as he ran with his suitcases to the plane. Pudge followed with his own.

'So long, Bonkers. And don't worry about me, ok?' said Miranda, hugging his partner.

'Ok. I'll do my best' Tears had formed in his eyes.

'Go have fun'

Bonkers turned and headed towards the plane.

'Ready guys?' said Pudge to the other two cats.

'Ready as I'll ever be' said Danny.

'I'm with him' said Sawyer. Danny smiled and kissed her.

'Sweethearts! Celebrity darlings!' Flannigan said.

Danny and Sawyer smiled and waved to him and the rest of the humans.

They got in, sat down and after two minutes the plane's engine rumbled to life. It made its way down the runway, turned and finally took off.

Danny watched below as L.B., Flannigan, Farley Wink and Miranda dissapeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip was long and sometimes tiring, but the plane finally landed in Saudi Arabia.

Danny thanked the pilot for his help, retrieved his luggage and joined the others who were waiting for him.

'Welcome to my home' Cameron gestured around him. 'My family said they'd be here'

'Really?' asked Pudge.

'Of course' replied Cameron as they started walking out the airport. 'I called them right after I got home from Mammoth Studios. There they are!'

And so they were. His mother, Father, little sister and little brother were waving him over. Danny, Sawyer, Pudge and Bonkers watched as Cameron hugged and kissed everyone of them.

'Guys. I'd like you to meet my new friends. This is Danny' Cameron gestured towards Danny. 'He's the one that got us animals into stardom'

'Pleasure to meet you , Danny' said the father camel, shaking Danny's hand so hard it was making him shake too. 'I've heard all about you. In fact, we all know about you'

'Pleasure's all mine sir' Danny said when his hand was released. The shaking made him a little dizzy.

But Danny shook the stars away and introduced them to his friends.

'This is Sawyer. We've been married for two months. This is Pudge. My best pal. He's like a little brother to me. And this is Bonkers. He's a cop and sometimes he acts too'

They all shook hands with the family while Cameron introduced them too.

'This is my father, Douglas. My mother, Ally. My little sister, Camille and my little brother, Jeffery'

'Your family seems so nice' said Sawyer. 'And this country already looks fantastic as well'

'Ah but there is more to see' said Douglas.

'But all that flying has probably made you all tired. Let's take you to our home and fix you something to eat' said Ally

Then she, Douglas, and Cameron all got on their four legs.

'Come on. Hop on' said Jeffery.

'On your backs?' asked Bonkers. 'Oh thanks but we couldn't'

'Oh it's no matter to us' said Ally. 'We've worked as caravan camels for two years. It's an honour to have people like you ride on our backs'

'If you insist. Thank you' said Danny as he climbed onto the back of Douglas. They were already wearing the seats on their back, explaining that they planned this before arriving.

Sawyer helped adjust a seat that had been brought along for Cameron and then climbed onto his back.

Pudge and Bonkers climbed on Ally's back.

Camille and Jeffery offered to carry some of their belongings. Danny refused at first because he didn't want to be rude by letting children carry heavy things.

'It's alright. We can manage it.' said Camille. 'We need to learn to do these things so we can be strong enough to carry people'

After that they all began an enjoyable journey to Cameron's home.

'Here we are' said Douglas. 'Home sweet home.

Danny and his friends hopped off the backs of the camel family.

'Let's show you around' said Ally.

It was a pretty magnficent place. Definitely two times smaller than Darla Dimple's mansion, but still magnificent. The walls were a typical white cream and were decorated a little with paintings and other bright colours. There was a nice loungeroom with many pillows to sit on. They even had a television set.

The kitchen looked like any other home kitchen that Danny had seen but it still looked like a nice place to sit and eat or read a book.

It had a nice bathroom too.

The guest bedrooms were probably the best part. Cameron's family had done their best to make them feel at home. There was a bed for Danny and Sawyer with a nice maroon curtian draping over.

There was even one for Bonkers and Pudge.

'I think this vacation will be a pleasant one' thought Danny as he smiled at Cameron and his family.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny had only been to one other country in his life. He had gone to Mexico for a month for his and Sawyer's honeymoon. And the food he had tested there was great, except for that habañero that burned the whole inside of his mouth.

It didn't surprise him that the food Ally cooked was wonderful too. Lunch in Arabia was considered the main meal of the day when the family would eat together.

Ally had cooked a dish known as Ruz Bokhari, a mixture of rice, meat, vegetables and seasoning.

Just as Pudge was asking for another helping, there was a knock on the door.

'That's probably Freddy' said Jeffery. 'I'll get it'

As he got up to head to the door, Bonkers asked 'Who's Freddy?'

'Freddy is Jeff's best friend' said Douglas. 'And they're also in the performing business too'

'Really?' said Danny.

'Yeah' said Camille. 'There's a place in the market where they perform and entertain tourists and customers. They only do it once a month though. So they can come up with new ideas'

'And what kind of performances do they do together?'

'Anything from magic shows to dancing to skits and singing, the list is endless' said Douglas.

Just then Jeffery came back in. He was accompanied by Freddy who happened to be an light brown Arabian Cobra.

Bonkers started to shake lightly. He was a little afraid of snakes.

Ally noticed this. 'Don't be afraid little guy. He won't bite' she said with a smile.

'He looks like a nice guy' said Sawyer.

'Guests. I'd like you to meet Freddy' Jeffery introduced.

'Hello, newcomers' said Freddy in a very polite manner. 'Danny, I've heard so much about you. Your sing and dancing has inspired both me and Jeffery'

'Why thank you, Freddy. I'm very happy it has' said Danny, who was very flattered.

'Freddy and I are heading into the market after lunch to talk about new ideas for a new performance' Jeffery explained.

'How bout we join you, son?' said Douglas. 'I'm sure Danny and his friends would love to explore'

'I'd like to go' Pudge piped up.

So after lunch, they left Cameron's home to the marketplace. It took at least twenty minutes to get there by foot.

There were stalls selling many things from clothes to food to souvenirs to jewellery.

'We'll be back in an hour and a half' Jeffery said to the group as he and Freddy rushed off.

'So, where would you like to go first?' asked Douglas.

Danny looked about. There were so many places to look, so many things he could get. But Danny wanted to be polite of course.

'It's up to you guys' he said sweetly.

The camel family smiled.

'Well I think we should find you guys some clothres to wear' Ally suggested.

So they stopped by a clothes stall.

Sawyer was in heaven. She had gotten into fashion a while back because of trying on costumes for the movies she did.

Ally and Camille went to the woman's section with Sawyer while Danny, Pudge, Bonkers, Cameron and Douglas went into the men's wear.

Bonkers was puzzled. 'So many clothes! So many choices!'

'How bout this one, Bonkers?' Danny showed him a white robe. 'Douglas says its called a thobe'

Meanwhile Douglas had found Pudge a thobe just his size. It even had a vest and cap to go with it.

'Thank you sir!' Pudge said, happily.

After paying for the clothes, the boys went into the changing rooms and came out.

'Arabia looks good on you guys' Cameron said, giving them thumbs up. Douglas did the same.

Danny smiled and thanked them.

'You boys ready?' said a familiar voice nearby.

It was Sawyer, with Camille and Ally.

'Woah!' Danny, Bonkers and Pudge all said together.

Sawyer had never looked so beautiful. She was wearing a red flowing dress with a yellow headscarf. Holes were cut in it for her ears.

Danny walked up, obviously hypnotized by Sawyer's beauty.

'You look beautiful' Danny said.

'Thanks Danny' giggled Sawyer before pecking him on the lips.

'Don't you look cute, Pudge?' said Camille.

Pudge blushed a little.

After visiting many other stalls, the group went back to the entrance where Jeffery and Freddy were waiting.

'You guys look great!' said Jeffery.

'Thanks!' said Bonkers.

As they started the journey home, Sawyer asked Freddy 'So did you come up with anything to do for your next performance?'

'Yeah. We're thinking of doing a dance number' Freddy explained. 'But we're not sure what song we wanna do'

'We have four weeks to come up with some song to do' Jeffery told Sawyer.

Danny suddenly became a little worried. What if Jeffery and Freddy couldn't find a good song? Would they have to cancel the monthly performance in the market if they couldn't?

Maybe we could do something special for them. Danny thought.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner and watching a little television, it was getting late.

Sawyer was just settling in bed when Danny turned up.

'I'll be back soon. I'm just gonna chat with Pudge'

In the other guest room, Pudge was looking at his new surroundings he would have to get used to for a month. He liked it, but he was starting to feel homesick already.

'Hey Pudge' said Danny's voice from behind.

'Oh! Hi Danny' Pudge replied. 'I should be in bed, I know.

'Yeah, but that's not why I came in here' Danny explained as Pudge climbed into bed. 'I actually need to ask you something'

'And what's that?' Pudge asked.

Danny kneeled beside him. 'Do you think we should help Jeffery and Freddy for their upcoming market performance?'

'What do you mean?' Pudge asked again.

'What I mean is' said Danny. 'they said today that they can't think of a good song or piece of music to dance to. Maybe we could help them'

Pudge put his flipper under his chin, thinking. 'Hmmmmm. Perhaps we could plan something'

'Yeah?' Danny said.

'Maybe we could chat with them tomorrow and work out something' Pudge said, with a smile.

'Exactly. Just like I helped you guys into show biz. What'd ya sya, Pudge?'

'I'm in!' said Pudge holding his flipper out to shake Danny's paw.

'Atta boy!' Danny patted Pudge on the back.

Then he noticed Pudge's eyes drooping.

'But first you need a good night's sleep. You may wake up with a good idea'

'Maybe...' said Pudge as he laid his head on the pillows. He let out a tiny yawn. Danny smiled.

'Mind if I stay here for a bit?' Danny asked.

'Sure' Pudge smiled sleepily.

As Pudge started to drift off to sleep, Danny stroked the feathers poking out of his head. And before he knew what he was doing, he started singing.

**Brother, you and I,  
Brother, you and I,  
We'll sing our lullaby.  
Hush, my dear,  
Sing sweet and low;  
Baby now to rest will go;  
Hush thee, hush thee,  
Singing soft and low;  
Hush thee, hush, thee,  
Singing soft and low.**

Brother, you and I,  
Brother, you and I,  
We'll sing our lullaby.  
Tired blue eyes  
Will gently close  
Sleepy now the baby grows  
Hush thee, hush thee,  
Sleep in sweet repose;  
Hush thee, hush thee,  
Sleep in sweet repose

Pudge was well asleep when Danny finished singing.

'Gnight lil brother' Danny ruffled the little penguin's feathers gently before exiting the room.

Bonkers was standing outside.

'Hey, Bonk. Whatcha doin?' Danny asked.

'Sorry I was kind of listening to what you and Pudge were talking about. You really think we could help out Jeff and Fred?'

'I'm sure of it' said Danny. 'I'm just as confident to help them as I was when animals were beat down in Hollywood'

'And does Sawyer know about this?' Bonkers asked.

'I'll tell her in the morning' said Danny.

'You don't need to' said a familiar voice.

'Sawyer!' Danny and Bonkers jumped.

'I heard everything' Sawyer walked up them, arms crossed.

'Um...' Danny stuttered.

'I think it's a good idea!' Sawyer smiled. 'I'm gonna help Jeffery and Freddy too'

'Really?' said Bonkers.

'Of course!'

Danny hugged her. 'Thank you! I gurrantee we'll give them an idea that's mind blowing!'

But Bonkers was still unsure.

'Guys...I dunno...Freddy...he..'

'Oh Bonkers!' Sawyer scoffed. 'I know you're afraid of snakes but Freddy is a nice one. I'm sure you'll be fine around him'

'I'm sorry, its just I had to arrest two anacondas that tried to eat Timon and Pumbaa for their dinner. They were eyeing me as dessert!' Bonkers shivered as he said this.

'So that's why you're afraid?' Danny guessed.

Bonkers nodded.

'Freddy isn't like that' said Sawyer. 'If he was he would've eaten Jeffery a long time ago'

'I guess you're right. But I'm still afraid' Bonkers said.

'Let's just get some sleep now and we'll organise this tomorrow' Sawyer suggested.

Bonkers suddenly yawned. 'Yeah. I am pretty sleepy'

'G'night Bonkers' Danny patted his head and headed to the guest room.

Sawyer hugged Bonkers, and let her tail brush against his leg a little.

'Don't be afraid, ok?'

'Ok?'

Sawyer smiled and followed Danny.

Bonkers then went to his own bed.

The next morning at breakfast, Danny explained to the camel family his plan and they all agreed, even Jeffery.

Freddy was open to Danny's ideas too.

'It's just like when you performed at the Chinese Theatre in Hollywood' he gasped with excitement.

'Kinda' said Danny. 'But we won't be singing "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now". We'll need to think of a song that's catchy, but not too jumpy that'll you pass out before you finish'

Freddy took a moment to think. 'I see your point. But we'll have to talk about this later. It's time for our hour long meditation'

'Really?' asked Danny.

'We all do this together once a week to refresh ourselves. Cameron and his family would like you guys to join us'

Danny nodded. Maybe meditating could help clear his head for ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for this being a short chapter. ^^;**

Danny met the others in the lounge with the camels. They were all seated on different coloured cushions.

Danny took a seat on a red one between Sawyer and Pudge.

In front, Bonkers sitting between Camille and Freddy. He tried not to show he was nervous. Next to them were Cameron and Jeffery.

Douglas and Ally were seated in front, facing them.

Danny noticed he was holding a flute.

'I'm known in town for being a good flute player' Douglas explained. 'Jeffery sometimes asks me to play for him and Freddy when they perform. But I mostly known to play for meditation'

'And he is quite the expert' Ally spoke, sweetly. 'When you hear the first note come out, it'll be enough to send you to a happy place'

With that, Douglas lifted the flute to his lips.

'Ready everyone?' said Ally as she crossed her legs and put her front hooves on her knees.

Everyone did the same.

'Everyone close your eyes' Ally said in a hushed voice.

Danny did so.

Ally was right. From the very first note that came from Douglas's flute, Danny felt his tension melt away.

The music flowed through his ears like water flowing over rocks.

Wait a minute. He **could** hear water.

With that, Danny opened his eyes and found himself standing in a pond. All around him were palm trees and surrounding those was a large sandy desert.

Danny realised he was in an oasis. Sawyer had read to him about these in a guidebook on their way here.

But he could still hear the relaxing flute clearly.

Danny walked through the pool, letting the water rush through his toes. How lovely it felt.

He continued to walk until the water was up to his neck and kicked his toes off the ground to float on his back.

Above him was a clear blue sky with a hot sun beating on him.

Then Danny noticed Jeffery and Freddy dancing at the pond's edge. They were dancing, laughing and having a good time.

All of the sudden, the flute music began to pick up its rhythm. And Jeff and Fred's dancing followed it.

It was there, Danny had an idea. The tempo pick up of the music had reminded him of a song that his friends, the Chipettes had sang. They could sing it too! As a special performance!

What fun it would be!

Then the music stopped.

'Huh?' Danny walked out of the pond and stained his ears.

'Danny...' a familiar voice echoed.

Danny felt someone lightly tapping his shoulder.

'Danny?'

He opened his eyes. The oasis was gone and he was back in the lounge.

Everybody was standing up.

It was Sawyer who was tapping him.

'Meditation's over, tiger'

Danny shook his head a little. 'Sawyer. It was amazing. I was in an oasis and it was so wonderful. Jeff and Fred were there and they were dancing and-'

He suddenly remembered.

'Sawyer...I have something to tell you guys at lunch'

Sawyer raised an eyebrow. 'What might that be?'

Danny winked before kissing her, 'You'll see'


End file.
